


Her Darkness

by TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternative Universe - Past, Broken Bones, Erwin and Armin and jean are brought up later in the story, Explicit Language, Extended Families, M/M, Multi, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, References to Depression, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Yaoi, Yuri fanfiction, my girl walks in on some ereri steam lol, polymory ya'll, sexual content later, you know we're all jealous >o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou/pseuds/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman, once the devil of the underworld, has now been overruled. </p><p>Bandit Rivaille, a girl who is the head assassin for the Ackerman clan in 2020, has been assigned to a mysterious mission of finding and containing one of the most dangerous men in history, Kenny Ackerman. </p><p>Having been defrosted in the rival clan's laboratory, the Reiss', Kenny is sent to travel back to his time and destroy the Ackerman's before they can join up with the Jeager's. </p><p>Bandit is told to travel back in time, too, and stop him from doing so, or else the Ackerman history will be destroyed. Her twin, Beatrix, is told to watch out for their younger brother, James, and while doing so, is kidnapped by the remaining Reiss'. This only reassures Bandit's decision to travel back in time and change the future, for her sister.</p><p>Bandit meets her ancestor Levi Ackerman, and tries to keep the future from him, but with his soul eating glare and pestering boyfriend, Eren Jeager, keeping constant tabs on her; Bandit finds keeping her mouth shut harder then it's ever been in her life. It doesn't help that two girls named Annie and Mikasa, seem to have their eyes on her. And that's in more ways then appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue ~ A.C.K.E.R.M.A.N

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo, new story, I have this one all planned out so it will undoubtable go faster in updates

"AH!" _One hit. Two hits. Three._ "AH!"

"To be number one, you must know pain. You must know of all horrors! Must have superior knowledge of how life and death works! Do you know when you must allow an evil man to live, Bandit? Do you?" _Four hits. Five._ "I'm going to take that as a No!"

_Six. Seven._

"You are an Ackerman, girl! We do not fail!" _Eight. Nine._

"You **do not** _FAIL!"_

_TEN._

"STOP!" The hits stopped raining down on the sobbing little girl instantly, she knew the voice. It was her mother.

"She has been punished enough." Black bangs hung across her young, tear stained face, as Bandit lifted her head to gaze upon her mother standing not ten feet away. "Her loss will stand as a lesson, we do not lose in this house."

With only enough strength left to bring herself to rest on her aching knees before her mother, young Bandit kept her head lowered, a sign of submission. She was not to look into the eyes of anyone until she was brought back clear of any signs of weakness.

"Yes, Madame Ackerman." The butler put in charge of her beating lowered the bamboo switch and bowed his head, backing up to allow Bandit's mother to look at her. "I am completely certain not a speck of flaw lives within your daughter, from now until the day the trumpets sound."

The woman nodded her head, lifting the ends of her yellow dress to strut forward. "I do believe you have done so correctly. You and I both know of the punishment upon the discovery that she has anymore weakness, yes?" A flash of fear passed across the man's face, before disappearing just as quickly as it had come. He was so clearly afraid of said punishment.

Bandit's eyes shot open as she felt a shiver of authority rock her frame, she had an advantage here. Revenge on this butler was going to be sweet. _Ve_ _ry sweet._

_"Yes, Madame Ackerman."_

His tone was constricted, Bandit felt yet another shiver pulse through her.  
She could picture the rising feeling of power as she stood over the bloody and broken butler.

She had no weakness. No fear. Nothing.

_She was an Ackerman._


	2. I - Hard As Ice

_"This is Iceberg to Beehive, do you copy?"_ The freezing wind whipped the flag raised atop the building left of the automobile. Depressing gray clouds blocked out the sun, and small droplets of water left from the downpour the day before slid down the windows of Bandit's car. Her air was on, and her cheeks felt aflame, the cold morning making her body temperature rise to accommodate it.

 _"Affirmative, Beehive to Iceberg. I hear you loud and clear."_ Bandit's ears rung when the static afterwards filled up the quiet where her sister's voice once sounded. The rest of the team was with her, preparing their weapons and laying the safe haven if there was ever a need to retreat. Not that retreating was ever going to be an option.

Bandit slid her fingers over the trigger of her gun, lifting her right hand to press the button on the walkie talkie and respond.

 _"Is it only Beehive on the line?"_ Her orders were given to no one but the head of the pack, anyone snooping could lead to a flaw in the strategy. Any other's who happened to hear a word of the structure of the plan before it was given to them in pieces at the right times, were executed. So was tradition, everyone involved knew of this.

 _"Yes, Bandit. It's only me. Did you think I would allow any low-life foot soldier to overhear one of the plans? If you did, I'm sorry you think so little of me, sis."_ The sarcasm in her twin's voice made Bandit choke down a laugh. Beatrix was always like that. She was either monotone or sarcastic, it was just her. Bandit liked her more so just because of it.

 _"Bee, did I ever tell you that your sarcasm makes you sound like a ninety year old, senile grandma?"_ Bandit let go of the button and brought her hand down to continue to rub the handle and trigger of her gun. She'd always loved the feel of how much power it gave her.

Obviously, she knew she was strong without a weapon, but having one always made her feel like she was hiding something. Having secrets made her feel ever more powerful, she'd learned of the hidden trait when she had once pretended to show weakness just so one of their butlers would get killed. She still remembers the overwhelming feeling of power perfectly, like it was only yesterday and not fourteen years ago...

\------

_**"I said** _ _**KICK,** _ _**not hunch over in pain when I return your attack!"** _

**Seven year old Bandit grinned under her curtain of midnight hair. Her abdomen truly hurt, although not enough to bring the girl to her current position** **. Her instructors hits were tough, tougher than most, but so was her body. It would take** _**much, much** _ **more to bring Bandit to the point of curling up in pain.**

**"It hurts, Rave! Stop it, please! I don't wanna be a Ackerman, anymore! I don't wanna!" The courtyard in which her family demanded she be trained in in front of the clan, got eerily quiet. The murmurs of confusion and some even anger, stopping with the pleas. Bandit felt her heart rate pick up, this is what she'd come out here for.** **What'd she'd been aiming for the entire month.**

**Revenge. Only of the sweetest kind.**

**A voice, brimming with fury, shook the courtyard.** _**"WEAKNESS! AN ACKERMAN HAS SHOWN WEAKNESS!"** _

**Suddenly, the courtyard burst into chaos. Yells of anger and disgust were thrust forward, guards were brought forth to encourage her trainer away. Bandit saw her father's face flush in fury and stomp away, her mother looked horrified and quickly called for silence.**

_**"She must be in some kind of trance! She means nothing by it!"**_    **The spectators all drew sharp breaths, waiting for further explanation.** _ **"She must not have been beaten hard enough the first time such a thing happened! Call the butler who was put in charge of her punishment. Call him NOW!"**_

**There was a moment of silence, the guards taking in her words, before Bandit's elegantly dressed mother raised a perfect brow, looking ready to murder any who disobeyed. The guards brought their right hand to their chest, a sign of loyalty that'd been in the family since the beginning, and stomped off to find the butler assigned to Bandit's punishment not even a month ago.**

**After an achingly quiet ten minutes, a man in a tux with brown hair was dragged into the courtyard. His eyes when he was thrown to the floor were glazed over in fear, the blues that made up his** **orbs shown like water. His pupils were contracted, only tiny specks in a sea of tears.**

**_"W-what is the meaning of t-this?!"_ ** **Like the rest of his body language, the butler's voice sounded scared. The man's stutter made the faces surrounding him twist in anger, the people didn't like his clear display of weakness.** **_"M-Madame A-Ackerman?"_ **

**"Blaketon Hanes. Do you remember the** **_strict_ ** **conversation I had with you the day you were assigned my daughter's punishment?" Blaketon's back muscles twitched in front of Bandit's eyes, his fear encouraged her grin to grow, so much her face felt like it was splitting in half.**

**Blaketon clenched his eyes shut, nodding his head slowly.**

**"And do you remember the** **_punishment_ ** **I had** **_clearly_ ** **explained if Bandit was to show any more weakness,** **_Hanes?_ ** **" Her mother suddenly had a knife in her hand, one of the guards turning his back to the scene after handing it to her. The woman took a step forward, raising the blade to watch it glint in the sunlight, a psychotic expression overcoming her features. Her eyes filled with life--the kind you'd find in a murderer after a kill, and she wobbled in her dress. She must have known that the ecstasy she was feeling in that moment was going to cause her to fall, so she crumbled to her knees before the crowd.**

**_"I-I want to be the one to do it, I want to!"_   The people watching bowed their heads simultaneously, the blood in Bandit's mother was showing. The original Ackerman blood, the blood of titans.**

**Bandit shook her head, that was a story for another day.**

**Out of the corner of her eye, Bandit saw a man pushing through the crowd. When he burst into center clearing, the young girl realized the man was her father.**

_**Everything is going according to plaaaan~** _   
_**Revenge? Me like the sound of that!** _   
_**No weakness? I'm so strong!** _   
_**Show you now! I'll kill him!** _

**Knowing her thoughts were beginning to go off the deep end, Bandit focused her attention on the scene currently taking place before her.**

**During her moment, young Bandit's father had snatched the blade out of her mother's hands and grabbed the butler by his hair to pull his head back.** **The knife in his hands resting threateningly against the man's throat made Bandit shiver, it was almost time.**

_**Almost time~** _

**Her father spoke, his voice gruff. "I will kill you now, peasant! I know of the words you told my wife! I know you** _**lied!"** _

**Blaketon made a sound of protest, _"What lie?!"_ He flicked his eyes down to the blade, the orbs filling with horror. He knew of his fate, he was just stalling.**

_**Stop stalling!** _

_**"~Until the trumpets sound~!** _ **You told us that my daughter had zero weakness left to show! You** _**lied!"** _ **Her father lifted the blade away, and Blaketon's eyes held a quick moment of hope, before seeing how the man had positioned the tip to the center of his forehead.**

_**"Why did you lie?"** _ **Her father was breathing hard.** _**"Why did you lie to my wife?!"** _ **He raised his hand, knife following like an obedient dog.** _**"WHY?!"** _

**"I didn't! I d-didn't! I swear, I swear!"**

**The man above him relaxed his face, looking a little relieved for a moment, before sneering. His lips turned up in distaste and his eyes became crazed.**

_**"My, my.."** _ **Her father licked his lips.** _**"You STILL lie."** _

**He brought the blade down.**

\-----

 _"Oi, you thick headed bimbo! Listen dammit!"_ Bandit brought her eyes into focus, the glaze she felt over the them disappearing after a few blinks.

"I'm sorry, what?" She heard her sister sigh across the line. Had she not been listening to her for that long?

 _"I was talking about how grandmas didn't have tattoos and sexy flowing hair like me for about, well, five minutes and then when I stopped you had just gone quiet and started laughing. At first I thought you found me talking about how sexy I am funny, until you started mumbling crazy shit into the speaker. The real question is: how did you manage to press the button to the walkie-talkie while daydreaming? And did your titan take over again? You know that's bad for your rep, Bandit. You're pack leader_ _now."_ Their was an edge to her sisters words, one Bandit didn't necessarily like.

Every Ackerman, since the day the clan joined as one with the Jeager's, had a large portion of their spirit belonging to an internal titan. This was because of her forefather, Eren Jeager, who had ability to become a titan. When the trait didn't disappear after his children grew up, the man and husband, Levi Ackerman, assumed it was just a force not to reckoned with.

Generation after generation passed and the titan-shifting ability devolved into an inner "personality", you could say. While you still kept the mindset and personality you were born with, when faced with situations that needed more instincts involved than thinking, the titan side of you took over.

The only flaw?

When a person allowed or was forced to allow the titan side of themselves to take over, they normally lost themselves in the overwhelming feeling of hunger. They turned into cannibals. And, sadly, most cannibals nowadays were the offspring of an Ackerman who had lost themselves.

To keep the titan from overpowering a person, every Ackerman child was forced to participate in a severe Battle of Wills course. If a child failed the course, they were sent to an orphanage to be dealt with elsewhere. Sad, but, having cannibal children running around wasn't exactly good for the growing Ackerman image.

_"Goddamit, Bandit! If you keep on ignoring me I'm going to murder you and then feed you to Betty!"_

Bandit blinked, she needed to stop zoning out. She once again brought her hand up to press the button needed to respond to her dear sister.

"Beatrix, were running out of time here. We need to talk strategy not pet reptiles we keep at home." They really were running out of time. It was currently 4:02 AM, and they were instructed to move out by 4:10. "Let's move it along, Bee. _Right now._ "

All Bandit got in respond was static. She sighed annoyed, she _didn't_ need another reprimanding from good ole' pop. After a couple tiring seconds, she heard the click of responding walkie-talkie.

_"Fine, fine, you big butt."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? See you in a few weeks, or days! You never know, I might feel like binge writing.


End file.
